Ginny Weasley and the Chamber of Secrets
by Autumn Skys
Summary: What was Ginny's side of the story, all through her first year at Hogwarts? Read Ginny's story as she goes from being a lovesick first year to a captive to Lord Voldemort. A onesided HarryGinny.
1. Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived

Chapter 1: Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived

"Ron, you must tell me more about him!" said Ginny earnestly, tailing Ron for the… hundredth time this past week (or so it seemed to Ron).

"Ginny," said Ron, more then a trace of annoyance etched in his voice. "I've already told you everything I know about him!"

Ginny, frowning, followed Ron up to his room, where he turned to face her with an annoyed, exasperated expression on his face. "_What_, Ginny?"

Ginny pushed pass Ron into his room (he sighed deeply) and then perched herself on the edge of his bed. "Tell me once more, Ron, please!" Ginny pleaded, giving her best sad expression.

"Oh, fine, all right," said Ron, with a mock expression of pain on his face. "Well, he's got green eyes like his mum and black hair that never really goes straight – sort of sticks up in the back, doesn't lie flat, maybe he could use a potion to make it straight, you reckon? – Well, anyway, and he's got these really round glasses, you know, bit bigger then his eyes. Looks a lot like his dad, they say. He's really brave too, Ginny. You should've seen him down there in school, you know. Hermione told me that he made her go back to me, and that he went and battled You-Know-Who, again, for the second time, all by himself. And You-Know-Who couldn't touch him, couldn't lay a hand on him. So Harry, barely, succeeded in surviving."

"_Barely?" _said Ginny, eyes wide. "I can't believe it! Again! Wow, Harry's really brave…"

"Yeah, Ginny, he is," said Ron. "Now why don't you go ask Percy about him instead – bit of an irritable git, but, he'll listen to you – don't bother Fred and George, though."

"Why?" asked Ginny curiously, not really paying attention, her mind still wandering, thinking about Harry.

_He has the most awesome eyes._

_Green, like his mum's. _

_They look like jewels… _

"Ginny?" roared Ron. "Will you please listen to me and leave my room?"

Ginny, putting on her hurt expression left Ron's room giggling to join her mother.

"Hi, Mum!" she greeted cheerfully, watching as her mother flicked her wand, causing a sponge to rub really hard against the plate to get off the sticky bits.

"Hello, Ginny," said Ginny's mother, Molly Weasley.

Ginny wondered whether or not Harry would be staying for the summer. Over the school year, she'd been really bored, without Ron. She'd never admit it to him, but she had been. And he had sent those letters about Harry, about how he was really brave, but he was starting to get a bit antsy, and all the odd things happening at Hogwarts, and how he had two amazing best friends, Hermione Granger and _Harry Potter – _

"Ginny, are you thinking about Harry Potter again?" asked Molly with an expression of deep disbelief on her weary, tired looking face.

Ginny said nothing but grinned widely at her mum. "Ron's getting annoyed of me, I reckon – kicked me out, told me not to bother Fred or George - "

"Why would he tell you not to bother Fred or George? Doesn't he usually tell you to go bother Fred or George?"

"Well, yeah, usually, but I think he wanted me to go bug the git of a Prefect Percy - "

"Ginny, don't say that about your brother!" snapped Molly. "I know he gets a bit over the top with this Prefect business, but it's a good thing, Ginny. You should be encouraging being a Prefect, it's good to be one - "

"Yes, Fred, I just can't wait to go shine my Prefect's badge…" said George mockingly, coming into the room closely followed by his twin brother, George.

"I know, George, it's just going to look _magnificent _against my robes…" said Fred, and they both received a glare from their mother.

"If you two became _serious _for once, maybe soon you _will _have Prefect's badges to shine!" and she stormed away angrily, leaving Ginny staring away dreamily out the window.

"Dreaming about Harry Potter again, eh, Ginny?" said Fred, swooping down upon Ginny so his mouth was right next to her ear. Yes, she had been thinking about him. In fact, she couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter how hard she tried! Ron knew him, he could come stay! How could she stop thinking about that, when he could be here? She _could _meet him…

"Apparently so, Fred…" said George, swinging his hand in front of Ginny's face. She immediately snapped her face towards them, her jaw set in a look worthy of Mrs. Weasley.

"Leave me _alone_," she said.

Fred and George grinned as she grumpily got off her chair. "Oh, Harry, I love you!" said George, giggling, a hand over his heart before he threw his extra arm around Fred and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Ginny had had enough. A pit of anger growing in her stomach, she stormed out of the house, making as much noise as she could ("Stop it, if my badge falls one more time off this desk one more time there's going to be a permanent dent!" yelled Percy).

"Don't let them get to you," said Mr. Weasley, who was outside observing the garden gnomes over his cup of tea.

Ginny said nothing but sat down next her father on the ground, and watched a rather squat chubby little gnome start beating an even smaller one on the top of the head with a stick.

"Quite violent, aren't they?" said Ginny amusedly, wondering if she should go into it and take away the stick.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah, they are," said Arthur Weasley. "Imagine being beat over the head by a stick…" Although he seemed to find this funny, Ginny was not as moved to laugh.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," said Ginny, feeling down.

"Oh, right, right, it is getting late," said Arthur, watching the gnomes carefully, a smile tugging at his lips.

Arthur, apparently, had not been paying attention at all, for it was only seven o'clock, and her bedtime wasn't till eight. But, instead of not going to her room, Ginny climbed to the third landing and dressed in her night clothes. Lying down, her last thought was about Harry, and wondering if she'd ever meet him…

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

What a pleasant wake-up call… thought Ginny as she grumpily sat up, thinking about who on earth could have died.

Had anyone died? Lost in her thoughts, Ginny barely heard the call of "Breakfast!". Heading down to the breakfast table, she thought about how sleepy she was, and the person that was nearly dead. Hmm. She wondered who'd nearly died. Maybe it had been Dad… He worked at the Ministry of Magic, after all. Or Fred and George, they did like to experiment, didn't they? Or maybe Percy had thrown his Prefect's badge out the window and tried to jump out after it.

"Who…?" she began, but she was stopped.

Sitting there, at her very own kitchen table, sitting in front of her… At her own kitchen table…

Was the very same boy with green eyes and black hair, who grinned at her.

She could feel herself turning red. He couldn't see her embarrassed! She raced out of the room as fast as she could, but before she got far enough away, she heard Ron say, "Ginny… She's been talking about you all summer…"

Prickles of tears burned her eyes as she raced up to her room.

_He must think I'm so stupid…_

_Bright red blundering idiot in front of him…_

_Could've had a bit more control of myself…_

_But I wasn't prepared! I never would have known that he'd be here, it was unexpected! Even Mum and Dad didn't know! _

Yes. Yes, that's right.

Too soon, she heard footsteps distantly up the hall. Praying it not to be Fred and George (was it them Mum was yelling about downstairs?) she opened the door slightly to peek out.

Ron and Harry were walking up the stairs. Her heart slowed in her chest… And then Harry looked right at her.

Uh-oh.

She slammed the door closed, her heart beating rapidly now.

She pressed her ear against the door to hear what they were saying. Ron, muttering, said quite clearly, "Ginny. You don't know how weird it is for her to be quiet. She never shuts up normally…"

But Ginny didn't want to hear any more. She'd never had a worse first meeting ever before in her life.

**Hope you enjoyed that! This is just a bit, it's following Ginny through her first year of Hogwarts (hence the name). Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! )**


	2. Floo Powder and Diagon Alley

**Sorry this took so long to update… I kind of lost my interest in Harry Potter, but I will still try to update. I want to finish all my stories.**

**Disclaimer: The characters I'm using are not mine but J.K. Rowling's. Some of the words in this chapter are used directly from **_**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**_**, by J.K. Rowling, and of which I take NO CREDIT.**

Chapter 2: Floo Powder and Diagon Alley

"Diagon Alley, Ginny!" said Mrs. Weasley excitedly, grinning at her daughter as the Weasleys and Harry gathered around the fireplace to Floo. "And Lockhart's signing books today!"

Fred and George, unfortunately, heard her.

"Oh, Fred," said George, "I love Lockhart. He's nearly as pretty as dear Harry…"

Ginny, turning red, fiercely whispered, "Stop it, George! He's _here_, in this house, that isn't fair!"

"Okay," said Fred, "so, we'll invite Lockhart over, and then it'll be fair. And…"

"Hello, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley greeted heartily, apparently wishing to divert the attention off of herself and Ginny.

"Um… hello," said Harry, somewhat curiously, as he took the chance to look at Ginny, whom had knocked her elbow in the butter dish that previous weekend before, and now, it was Wednesday.

Harry had come from the kitchen, apparently had finished his bacon sandwiches.

"We're running low, Arthur," sighed Molly, and Ginny took the opportunity to look at Harry and study him. Why on earth did he look so confused? Hadn't he heard of…? Uh-oh.

"We'll have to buy more today," continued Molly. "Ah well, guests first! After you, Harry dear!"

She held out the flowerpot full of Floo powder; he looked apprehensively at it, as if unsure what to do. Ginny realized, and she thought rather smartly, Harry had never traveled by Floo powder, because Harry had been raised by Muggles. Yet, she did not say anything; for fear of being teased later, or just in case she stuttered and ending up saying something completely embarrassing by mistake.

"W-what am I supposed to do?" said Harry finally, and Ginny resisted the urge to giggle. He seemed so lost.

"He's never traveled by Floo powder before," said Ron, and Ginny thought, _of course he hasn't_. But Ron continued apologetically, to Harry, saying, "Sorry, Harry, I forgot."

"Never?" said Arthur; he suddenly looked tons more interested in Harry, and completely less interested in the Floor powder pot. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?"

"I went on the Underground –," began Harry, and Ginny's father looked like he'd just received presents.

Apparently, Ginny had been thinking along the right lines, because Arthur said, "Really? Were there _escapators_? How exactly –."

"Not _now_, Arthur," said Molly, to Ginny's immense relief. She really didn't feel like listening to one of her father's many rambles on Muggle things, and it was increasingly frustrating when you had no idea what someone was talking about, and even if they'd gotten the correct terms, and they kept going on about it. "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear," Molly explained to Harry, "but goodness me, if you've never used it before –."

"He'll be all right, Mum," said Fred, but Molly did not look altogether reassured. She knew Fred could be… restless. "Harry, watch us first."

Harry watched carefully as Fred stepped in the fire, threw down the powder, yelled "Diagon Alley!" and was taken away in a blur of emerald flames.

Molly explained to Harry about how to pronounce the words clearly; Ginny had learned all of this when she was young. It seemed so weird, so foreign… she'd just grown up with magic, just as she'd grown up in a completely dominated red-head family.

Ginny watched nervously as her mother and Ron explained what to do one more time, quickly, for Harry; Ginny's dad was gone; he'd stepped into the emerald flames, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ginny watched her mother and Ron like a tennis match as they told Harry last minute directions.

Lastly, taking a deep breath, Harry stepped in the fire place, took the Floo, threw it down, and said, "D-Diagon" – and then he choked slightly on the word Alley. But then he disappeared, and Ginny wondered how he was doing.

"Okay, Ginny," said Molly, turning to her daughter, "it's your turn."

Nervously, Ginny took a handful of powder. Although she had done Floo powder so many times before, it still made her nervous every time she used it. It was like opening presents; a sick, nervous excitement; you were excited to get the gift, but sometimes you were extremely nervous because you didn't know what you were going to say if you didn't like the present.

Taking it in her hand, she stepped into the fire, threw down the ashes, and said loudly and clearly before the ash reached her nose, "Diagon Alley!"

She felt the familiar sensation of being sucked into a drain, kind of like a funnel, she thought, spinning around and around the sides. Coughing a bit, she tucked her elbows into her sides tightly, remembering times when she had not done so and she'd needed a bottle of Skele-Gro. When she opened her eyes, she was sitting unpleasantly in the middle of the bustling Diagon Alley, with Fred, George, Percy and Arthur staring down at her.

"Where's Harry?" she asked, her voice miraculously coming back as she realized he wasn't around.

Arthur frowned. "We thought he must be coming after you."

"No," said Ginny slowly, "he left before me."

Ron appeared next from the fire, and noticed Harry was missing as he landed ungracefully on the ground, sputtering ash. "Bloody hell," he muttered, and Arthur shot him a warning glance as Molly appeared.

"All right," she said, brushing ash of her skirts and not realizing everyone was staring at her. "Let's start!" She walked ahead, and then stopped as she realized no one was following her. "Come on, you lot, we don't have all day!"

"Mum," murmured Ron embarrassedly, his ears turning slightly pink, "Harry's not here. He must've gotten off at the wrong grate."

Molly took a moment to look around; there were witches with tall hats emblazoned with stars, in long cloaks that sometimes had flashing numbers, and five red heads, but no black-haired boy with emerald green eyes, round-rimmed glasses, and a scar shaped like a lightning bolt pathetically covered by bangs. "Oh, no! Arthur, what are you going to do?" Her hands flapped dramatically as she just stared at him, her children exclaiming glances.

They split up; Fred, George, Ron, and Percy went with Arthur as Ginny went with Molly. They peeked into different stores, Flourish and Blotts included, where Molly sent a longing glance toward Lockhart, who was saying something in front of large stacks of books, called to Arthur to tell them that she and Ginny would wait inside, and they watched Lockhart speak.

Ginny thought it was rather dull, but she didn't mention it to her mum. It brightened up her day, and her face, when Molly swore she'd heard Hagrid's (Ginny had learned that that was the gamekeeper at Hogwarts) voice and she'd raced out, Ginny nearly becoming lost in the sea of people and clutching to her mother's hand as Harry came into view. She felt a sense of embarrassment at being caught holding her mum's hand but knew she would feel worse if she found herself lost.

"Oh, Harry – oh, my dear – you could have been anywhere –," began Molly, and Ginny couldn't help smiling as Molly let go of Ginny's hand to wipe off Harry.

As Lucius Malfoy came into view and Arthur muttered something angrily, Molly sent him words of warning before pulling off with Ginny, and Ginny sighed deeply, ignoring her mother's words. She was leaving Harry, and she felt it was going to be a very boring afternoon…with only more Lockhart and Harry to look forward to.


	3. An Ink and Paper Friend

Author's Notes: This story is really hard for me to write -- Harry Potter doesn't come naturally to me anymore. Harry Potter writing has died for me . . . so don't be too harsh on this! - Raye

* * *

Chapter 3: An Ink-and-Paper Friend

When she got home, Ginny trudged past her brothers and dragged her cauldron into her room. She was unloading the new books Harry had given her – she hugged them closely, as they were gifts from him – when she noticed the ratty book that Harry had certainly not given her.

When she opened it, nothing happened.

Frowning, she dug through her new school supplies to find her quills and ink. Dabbing the quill in the tiny flask, she opened the diary to a blank page and wrote, _August 18__th__, 1992. _

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we went to Diagon Alley and Harry used the Floo powder wrong. He got off at the wrong gate._

Her quill scratched unhappily against the rough paper – Ginny realized just how old it was.

_Mum freaked out a lot, but Fred, George, and Ron were jealous because Harry ended up in Knockturn Alley and Mum never lets them go there. _

She paused, wondering what to write next.

_I think I like Harry. Like, as in like like. Not just a silly crush. He's got the most amazing green eyes, and he's a super hero, too. Not like the Muggle kind you hear about in the comics Ron used to read – the kind with capes and silly symbols. But Harry saved the wizarding world! He made Lord Voldemort disappear, at least until last year. But now he's gone again. I bet Harry'll save the world every time. _

_Love,_

_Ginny_

She was about to shut the book when she looked back and realized nothing was on the page.

What? Had the ink bled through the pages? She flipped to the next page to see, but the page was as black as the one before it.

She looked back at the first page, and black letters appeared.

_Hello, Ginny._

Ginny's breath caught in her throat.

_My name is Tom Riddle._

A slow grin spread across her face. Awesome! A talk-back diary! Like a little ink-and-paper buddy!

_Hello Tom!_

Her grin was infectious; she couldn't stop it.

_So, who is this Harry you speak of?_

In her excited chatter, she didn't even realize this comment might be a bit weird.

_Come on, Harry Potter – you're saying no one's ever written in here before? _

Even in the diary, her words came off as surprised.

_No, no Harry Potter has ever been mentioned. I'm just a charmed diary – there's a lot I don't hear. Or, more likely, see. _

_That makes sense, _Ginny replied.

_It would, _replied Tom, but to Ginny, it didn't seem mean, but a sarcastic-friendly. _So, Ginny, tell me about yourself. _

Ginny was not at all hesitant to go into a full-blown story. She was still incredibly excited – she didn't even need any friends now, she had the diary! A bit of pressure was relieved from her shoulders.

_Well, I've got six brothers. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. I'm the only girl, and I'm the youngest. I'm going to Hogwarts in September, and it'll be my first year. I've got really, really bright red hair. I'm nervous about going to Hogwarts, though._

_Nervous, why?_

Ginny sighed. _I don't want to be lonely. Sure, a lot of my brothers are still in school, but I'm not in their year. I'll be alone. _

_What about Harry?_

_He doesn't even acknowledge my existence, Tom! How do I get him to notice me? _

_Are you any good at magic? You could show him some beautiful magic._

Ginny frowned. _I'm no good at magic. I'm no good at anything._

_Sure you are, Ginny. Maybe you just haven't realized it yet._

Ginny smiled, her day brightened. She bowed her head and kept writing, her quill scratching the paper.

_Thanks, Tom. I know you'll be a great friend when I need one in school. I was worried about being lonely, but now I'm not. I doubt many people have friends that are made of paper and can talk back, right, Tom?_

_Yes, Ginny, I doubt anyone has a talking piece of paper friend._

Ginny looked back at the page of paper, but their conversation was already gone.

Warmly, Ginny said her goodbyes and went down to dinner. Never had she felt so lighthearted about anything – except maybe when she first saw Harry.

Grinning, Ginny thought, _Tom can take a place on my favorites right next to Harry._

Review nicely, please :)


End file.
